Chuck vs The order
by astroanna
Summary: Just a short scene which I think may happen down the line... :
1. Chapter 1

_Buy More_

_11:35 p.m._

_Theater Room_

"Well, it's finally done," came the crisp, cool, voice of General Diane Beckman over the large screen two-way communication link. "The new intersect has just come online successfully."

Chuck felt a grin spread over his face as he let out a deep breath of relief. It was over. As he glanced at Sara she was smiling, too, and gave him a small nod.

"You get your life back, Chuck," she said into his ear so that no one else could hear.

"You wanna still be in it when I'm not 'the asset'?" he whispered back.

In answer she simply took his hand and squeezed it, leaning imperceptibly closer to him.

"Thank you, General," Chuck said to Beckman, keeping his cool while positively glowing inside.

"Let me express the gratitude of the entire United States government, Mr. Bartowski," she said, her military propriety never faltering, "you've acquitted yourself better than we'd ever have expected."

For a moment Chuck thought he saw that perfect control falter, to reveal something else…something like regret. Before he could even identify what it was, however, it was gone.

"Agent Casey," she said, her eyes now resting on the final person in the room, sitting on Chuck's other side. "You have your orders."

Chuck looked over at Casey. He was paler than Chuck had ever seen him, and his shoulders were slumped in a way that was totally antithetical to his militarily precise posture. When he spoke his voice was strained, almost to the point of breaking.

"General, I still don't think-"

"Major Casey," came the unyielding voice of the general, "the discussion is over."

Wordlessly, Casey nodded, and the general's image vanished.

"What discussion?" Chuck asked, the smile on his face fading, "Casey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Chuck."

Instantly Casey was on his feet, his gun out of its holster and pointed at Chuck's head. Chuck was momentarily stunned, but luckily Sara was trained to never be taken by surprise. With reflexes every bit as fast at Casey's Sara was on her feet, her own gun now pointed at Casey.

"Casey?" Chuck said, his voice pitched an octave higher than normal in his fear, "what the hell are you doing?"

For a long moment Casey stood there, gun still pointed at Chuck but his resolve seeming to waver.

"Orders," Casey simply said, his voice struggling to harden.

"Casey what are you talking about?" Sara said, her gun hand steady as ever, "we never received any more orders."

"You didn't," Casey said, glancing at Sara, "I did."

"Nice to know the U.S. intelligence agencies are so trusting of each other," Chuck said sardonically, now standing himself, "care to enlighten us or should we guess what the new mission is?"

"It's not 'our' mission, Chuck, it's mine. The mission is to eliminate you."

"What?" Sara said, the shock evident in her voice, "Chuck I swear I didn't know-"

"I know, Sara, I know," he said, now locking eyes with her. A wealth of memories from their brief time together seemed to flow between them.

"Casey put your gun away," Sara said as she turned to look at her fellow agent, injecting as much command into her voice as she could.

"That would be good," Chuck said, trying not to look at the gun barrel still pointed at him.

"Casey why would you have orders to kill Chuck?" Sara asked, ignoring Chuck's words.

"The new intersect is up and running now, and we can't risk having another one running around putting all our intel in jeopardy," Casey said, clearly more at ease with having something tangible to explain.

"But they can't still expect you to do this," Sara said, "after everything Chuck has done-"

"You heard what the general said," Casey said, "I have my orders."

"Well forget your orders!" Chuck said, looking Casey in the eyes, "you have a choice, Casey-"

"No, I don't-"

"Yes you do! Do you think this is in your best interests? In the interests of the greater good?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"So your instincts are less valuable than their orders?" Chuck said acidly, "how'd that work out when it was Bryce on the other end of the barrel?"

Casey did not answer.

"You told me you shot Bryce because it was orders. But you also said that he was dangerous. 'When you get a chance to shoot Bryce Larkin you shoot to kill'. Is that what you think of me?"

"If you get into the wrong hands the worst people could find out everything about us," Casey said, "and that is dangerous."

"I wouldn't tell anyone anything in the intersect, Casey-"

"I know that," Casey said curtly, "I know you would never willingly betray us. But Chuck there are people who won't give you a choice in the matter. They'll torture you, extract the intel from you by force or even some kind of psychological sifter."

"So this is their solution? Get rid of me?"

"It's the only way."

Chuck turned to Sara, whose gun was still pointed at Casey.

"Sara is this true?" Chuck asked quietly.

Sara took a deep breath.

"Technically if a piece of intel as important as the intersect could fall into the wrong hands the standard operating procedure is to eliminate it."

"Great," Chuck said, his voice now hardening, "should I dig my own grave first? Where's the shovel?"

"But you're different, Chuck," Sara said, now turning to Casey once more, "Casey you know Chuck is more than just the intersect. He's saved us more than once and he could still be a valuable analyst."

"I know," Casey said, a sadness now creeping into his voice, "that's what I told Beckman. She doesn't care."

"Do you care, Casey?" Chuck asked quietly, "I thought we were friends."

"An agent doesn't make friends, Bartowski," Casey said, his voice back to the super-spy tone Chuck knew so well.

"Right," Chuck said, "I forgot. It's Casey. John Casey."

Chuck spread open his hands, a clear invitation.

"Well go ahead, 007. Pull the trigger."

"Chuck no!" Sara said, her voice now panicked, re-adjusting her aim so that Casey was more squarely in her sights, "what are you doing!?"

Chuck turned to Sara, her blue eyes fearful. When he spoke, however, his voice was filled with a conviction that surprised even himself.

"I can't pretend anymore, Sara. I don't want to play any more games. I love you. I have since the first time I saw you. But if this is how it's going to end I can't fight it. I can't run away. What else is there for me to do but accept it?"

"Chuck," Sara said, tears now in her eyes, "don't do this."

"It's OK," Chuck said, his voice icily calm, "just tell Ellie she was the best big sister ever. And tell Awesome he better take care of her. And Morgan…tell him…tell him I'm sorry we won't get to play the next Call of Duty."

"Chuck," Sara said, her voice breaking.

"You don't have to say anything, Sara," Chuck said, taking a deep, steadying breath. Looking back at Casey he braced himself.

"Well go ahead, Casey. What are you waiting for?"

Casey looked back at Chuck, seeing something he never thought he'd see when he looked at the scrawny, geeky, Bartowski. Bravery. Honor. A calm acceptance of duty. Everything he believed in as an agent. He couldn't take the life of someone he respected as much as he did Chuck. Slowly, he lowered his gun. Sara followed suit. Casey looked around with trained precision, drawing the blinds in the theater room more securely, then quickly shutting down the surveillance equipment.

"Casey?" Chuck said, "what are you doing?"

"They can't hear this," Casey said quickly, turning to look back at Chuck, "if they knew I let you go I'd be dishonorably discharged."

"Let me go?" Chuck said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sara," Casey said, turning to the younger woman, "you know what has to happen."

"What?" Chuck said, feeling once more that he was listening to a language he didn't quite understand.

"You have to disappear, Chuck," Casey said, meeting Chuck's eyes, "somewhere not even the CIA or NSA can find you. If they do they'll just send someone else to finish the job."

"Maybe Bryce can help me," Chuck said, "he's good at disappearing, right?"

"He's got his own life, Chuck," Sara said.

"So what do I do?" Chuck said, "I'm not exactly good at remaining inconspicuous. Especially not around, you know, you spy guys."

"I'll come with you," Sara said finally.

"What?"

Stepping toward him, Sara looked up into Chuck's face.

"I know every trick they'd use to find you, how to spot any agent they'd send. I can still protect you."

"But Sara," Chuck said, stunned, "you'd never be able to work for the C.I.A again. What about all the other people who need you to protect them?"

Sara shrugged.

"They've got Casey," she said, smiling at the other agent.

"Thanks, Walker," he said, smiling back.

"Besides," Sara said, stepping in front of Chuck and throwing her arms around his neck, "now you can finally take me on a proper date."

Chuck smiled, then, oblivious to Casey still sweeping the room with his eyes, he kissed Sara unabashedly.

Suddenly he felt Casey's strong hand on his shoulder.

"All right, Romeo, time's up. Get out of here, you two."

"Come on, Chuck," Sara said, taking his hand and leading him out the back door of the Buy More, her spy instincts firmly back in gear.

_Madrid, Spain_

A beautiful blonde woman walks hand in hand with a tall, dark-haired young man. The two stop in front of a small café, kiss, and slip inside.

_Washington, D.C._

"Is it done, Major Casey?" General Beckman asked.

"It's done, General. Chuck Bartowski is dead."

A/N: My first Chuck piece...done on impulse...please be kind...

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Two months passed by in blissful normality for Chuck and Sara (who finally told him her real name, Hannah Lisa Davis…he still calls her Sara). The two spent more than their share of their savings making their way through Europe, then Asia, and finally back to the United States. They were determined to stay as far away from their old life as possible, so they decided to remain on the East Coast for the time being, New York to be exact.

"Good morning," Sara said sleepily as she stretched alongside Chuck.

"Morning," Chuck replied drowsily as he opened his eyes. Smiling, Chuck gave Sara a swift kiss before grinning in earnest.

"Well, today I stop being a freeloader. I can't believe I actually got another job."

"Of course you did," Sara said, grinning back, "and an I.T. designer for a major law firm is no small job."

"As long as I get to goof off every so often with the latest role playing game, I'll have complete job satisfaction," Chuck said, his dark eyes shining with mischief, "speaking of which…"

Chuck crossed the room and grabbed his laptop, then took his place next to Sara again.

"I'm supposed to log in and get an employee number before I start today," he continued, logging on to his new company's website.

As the website for Jenkins, Harding, and Logan came up on the computer screen, an image of the three partners appeared on the banner at the top of the site. As Chuck's eyes fell on the final of the three images, the familiar vertigo that gripped him right before a flash overcame him.

"Oh, no…" he said softly.

A series of files, images, and artifact catalogs flashed across his mind, and at the center of all of them was Steven Logan, Chuck's new boss. Chuck's new boss and, according to the intersect, a covert Fulcrum agent.

As the dizzying array of images finally ended Chuck finally caught his breath. Turning to look at Sara she was looking back at him, her face betraying her concern.

"Chuck, what is it?"

For a moment Chuck did not answer, then stood up, pacing agitatedly.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "we've left all that behind us, there is no more mission, no more 'asset'".

"Chuck?" Sara said quietly, "did you flash on something?"

"It doesn't matter," Chuck said, "I'll just tell them I've found another job and work somewhere else," he said firmly.

"Chuck," Sara said, her voice understanding, "I know you want to just forget about the intersect but the truth is you may never be able to leave it. It's there in your mind. As far as we know it always will be."

"Why!?" Chuck said, his hands gripping his head in frustration and mounting anger, "why can't we just live a normal life? I don't want to just be walking down the street and all of a sudden know that the guy delivering our pizza is really an illegal who used to launder money for the KGB. Or that the woman doing our dry cleaning is really a Yakuza assassin. I want to get a menial tech job, get a little house with you, have a little girl who looks just like you and wake up someday eighty, happy, and still together."

Sara stood up now, too, taking Chuck's hand.

"I want that, too," she said quietly.

Chuck took Sara into his arms, holding her more tightly than he ever had before. When Sara spoke again it was right into his ear.

"But Chuck if working for the company has taught me anything it's that you can't run away from something you know is your duty."

Disengaging herself gently from him, Sara kept her arms around Chuck's neck. Looking up into his eyes she spoke again, her voice unyielding.

"Can you look at me now and tell me that you don't still feel a responsibility as the intersect?"

Chuck sighed.

"It doesn't matter if I do anyway. There's a new intersect and a new team to monitor it. My job's done. Besides, everyone thinks I'm dead and they'd have me executed if they knew I was still alive."

Sara nodded.

"You're right."

Before either could say anything more Sara's phone rang. Taking the phone off of the nightstand her eyes scanned the screen.

"It's a text," she said, more to herself than to Chuck, "from Casey," she continued in surprise, her eyes widening. Opening the message her face fell, hardening into a steely expression.

"Sara what is it?" Chuck asked.

"Casey sent me a code," she said curtly, looking back at Chuck, "a covert distress signal. He's in trouble."

Chuck could not believe he was back here, back in the Buy More under cover of night. Being the intersect again was the last thing he wanted, but what really killed him was being back in California again without being able to see Ellie or Morgan. Sara was beside him, armed once more, as Casey walked into the theater room. For a long moment the three simply took each other in, feeling the passage of time keenly even though it had only been just over eight weeks since they had last seen each other. Shutting the blinds quickly once more, Casey looked back at the other two.

"I'm glad you two came," he said urgently.

"Casey what's going on?" Chuck asked quickly, "I thought it was really dangerous to contact us."

"It was," Casey said, glancing around as if he expected the walls to eavesdrop, "it still is. But I thought it was worth the risk."

"Why?" Sara chimed in, "what's happened?"

"Fulcrum," Casey said, a growl hardening his voice, "has taken control of the intersect."

"What?" cried Chuck, "how?"

"They infiltrated the computer room and downloaded the files just like Bryce did. Then they destroyed the room, just like Bryce did. Except they didn't put the files into anyone's head. They just have the computer."

"Oh, my god," Sara said softly.

"Casey," Chuck said fearfully, "what does this mean?"

"It means," Casey said, looking Chuck in the eyes, "that Fulcrum has an intersect, and so do we."

"No," Chuck said, shaking his head frantically, "Casey you can't ask me to-"

"I'm not asking, Chuck," Casey said, "I'm telling you. I've explained what I did to General Beckman after the new intersect was stolen. Under the circumstances she decided not to hand me my ass. She has bigger fish to fry."

"What does that mean, Casey? Stop speaking Bond and tell me what you're trying to say in plain English."

"In plain English, Bartowski," Casey said, taking a deep breath, "it means we have the intersect again."

Casey leveled Chuck with an unwavering gaze.

"And this time, Bartowski," he continued, now glancing between Sara and Chuck, "so do our enemies."

A/N: So I thouht I'd continue this and see where it takes me...don't know if this is going to be any good, but oh, well...I'll give it a shot...

:)


End file.
